1. Field
This invention relates to solar heating and cooling of dwellings. More particularly, it relates to direct heating or cooling of air in a dwelling by solar energy means.
2. Prior Art
Numerous solar energy systems for dwellings have been developed in the prior art. However, most of these systems offer little economic value because of high initial cost, high maintenance cost, and a short life cycle.
The following patents are cited to show previous inventions relating to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 831,411, 2,601,905, 2,680,565, 3,902,474, and 3,994,276.